Thor: The Goddess Among Men
by legreyphantom
Summary: At the dawn of war against the Jotun; a detrimental force known as "The Plague" threatens the lives of every being in the Nine Realms.
1. Prologue

Blood.

So much blood.

And death.

She witnessed it all unfold before her eyes.

And at the end of it all, she saw the only one left standing in the middle of the gruesome scene.

It was a night she will always remember and a person she will never forget.


	2. Omen

It was the dead of night. Dark and cold were the streets of Asgard, illuminated only by the blazing fire of the torches found at the sides. The Asgardians were fast aleep. It was quiet. Everything was at peace. The only sounds to be heard were that of metal rubbing against the pavement as a group of Einherjar continue on with their patrol.

Upon to turning around a corner, the soldiers are stopped by a middle-aged body lying prone on the street.

One soldier called out to the man,"You there! It is forbidden to sleep on the streets. Get up and let us escort you to your home."

The metal-clad men waited for answer but to no avail.

The soldier went closer to the body to help the man get up while repeating what he has said. He crouched down to the body's level and turned it over to see who it was.

The soldier took a step back in horror as soon as he realized the man's terrible fate. The body looked uninjured and completely normal apart from its eyes; the man's lifeless eyes were wide open and staring deep into the soldier.

Another soldier from the group approached the body and had the same reaction. Then he turned around to face the others and instructed them to report to the king.

* * *

Odin is awakened by the mere instinct of threat and went to meet with the Einherjar. The soldiers report their findings to the king.

"What do you know about the man?" Odin asked.

"He has grown old alone and does not belong to any family. We have seen him sleep on the streets before. He has no relatives whatsoever, sire," a soldier replied.

"Which then means there would be no concerns," the king said. He took a few deep breaths, pondering.  
There was silence between them for a few moments. One of the soldiers couldn't help but break it.

"Should we have more soldiers on patrol, my king?" the soldier asked.

"No-," Odin abruptly replied, "-the people must not be alarmed let alone have knowledge of what has occurred tonight. Remove the body and carry on with your duties as per usual."

The soldiers bowed in response and immediately did as they were told. Odin went back to his chambers and sees Frigga sleeping peacefully, like any other Asgardian in the realm eternal.

 _It has chosen to return now, of all times,_ the king thought to himself.

Odin looks out at the window and sees the faint sheen of the golden realm amongst the darkness of night. He is reminded of his people and everything he discovered that night.  
He tried his best to brush it off his mind as he went back to his bed.

 _For it to return the night before tomorrow's event.. It's unsettling,_ he thought as he slowly drifted back to sleep.


	3. Daughter of Odin

"Once, mankind accepted a simple truth; that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new Ice Age. But humanity will not face this threat alone.

Our armies drove the Jotuns back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters, was taken from them.

With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the realm eternal, Asgard.

Here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. Though we may have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe."

Odin, king of the Norse gods, walks into the room of relics with young Thor by his side and young Loki on the other.

"But the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace.", he said to them.

Young Loki asked, looking up to his father, "Do the Frost Giants still live?"

Before Odin could answer, Young Thor spoke , "When I'm king, I'll the monsters down and slay them all! Just like you did, Father." He mimicked a warriors fighting stance and swung his arms as if wielding a sword as he said those words.

"A wise king-", Odin explained,"-never seeks out war. But... he must always be prepared for it."

The boys exchanged looks. "I'm ready father.", said Young Thor with a proud heart. "So am I!", exclaimed Young Loki.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne.", Odin said. He looked at Young Thor then slowly glided his gaze to Young Loki.

"But both of you were born to be kings!"

Thor wakes up with a start. He runs his fingers through his long blonde hair and smiles after remembering his dream. It has always been his most wonderful memory during his childhood. He knew from then on of his fate. His right to rule and be crowned king. Thor gets up and starts to prepare. For today was no ordinary day for the Crown Prince.

A few meters away from Thor's, Valla braids a strip of her dark brown hair in her chambers. She walks to the edge of her room and peers through the window to see Asgard glisten at sunrise. She has always adored the golden realm, in all its glory. She walks to a mirror as she finished her braid and sees Frigga standing by her door in the reflection. Valla turns to greet Frigga and invites her inside.

"You look surprised. Did I disturb you? Perhaps this is a bad time for me to come.", Frigga asks.

"Certainly not. It's fine, Mother. You came at the right time.", Valla replies and smiles kindly. She walks to a sofa and sits down on its soft exterior. Frigga sits next to her.

"I was just a little surprised that you are here. I thought you were arranging the banquet or helping Father prepare.", Valla explains.

Frigga lets out a soft laugh and replies,"Your Father can take care of himself and the banquet has been cancelled."

"Cancelled? Why? Did something happen?", Valla asks.

"No, no. Instead of a grand banquet for everyone at the palace, we have decided to let everyone have a small feast at the comforts of their home. We figured it was better that way. There will still be a feast in the palace for our soldiers, servants and visitors. Are we wrong?", answers Frigga

"No, I think not. In fact, I too would prefer it that way. What better way to celebrate than with those whom you love.", says Valla.

Frigga smiles and hold one of Valla's hands. "My daughter.", she says as she squeezes it gently between her palms while examining Valla.

"Look how you've grown. I never thought this day would come so soon. In less than a few hours, your brother will be king.", the queen says happily but then lowers head with a hint of sadness.

Valla places her other hand on her mother's and strokes it with her thumb. "Are you afraid he's not ready yet, Mother? Or of what his actions will bring?"

Frigga looks up at her daughter and sighs in relief, "You always come up with the best presumptions, my daughter. But no. I am concerned about Loki, not Thor."

Valla gives a look of confusion, wondering about the queen's answer. Frigga felt the need to explain.

"You know how he is. He could be happy for Thor but something else is on his mind. I'm aware that he is not inclined to Thor as much as he is to you."

The younger one looks at the queen in thought. Frigga gently strokes Valla's hair.

"He has grown very fond of you Valla. He gets along better with you than with his brother.", Frigga continues. She the cups her daughter's face with her hand. "What do you want me to do?", asks Valla, understanding her mother.

"Please do me a favor and simply talk to him. He aspires for the throne as much as Thor does. I'm worried about what will happen to him once Thor is king."

Valla nods, "Alright, Mother. I will talk to him." This makes Frigga light up and smile. She pulls Valla into a sincere warm hug.

"Thank you, my daughter. I believe I owe you a lot after all the favors you have done for me Valla."

"It's fine. Albeit most of your favors involve me talking and settling disputes with my brothers, which I must say is not as charming, I have actually taken a liking to it."

Frigga again laughs softly, "And that is why I never stop asking for one." The two smile at each other for a few seconds until a soldier suddenly arrives by the door.

"My queen, the king wishes to speak with you.", reports the Einherjar soldier firmly to the queen.

"Ah yes. Thank you for informing me. I better go then Valla.", says Frigga as she gives her daughter one last hug and bids farewell to her and the soldier. Valla accompanies her to the door and waves goodbye then turns to the soldier. The soldier nods to her and begins to speak.

"My princess, I-", he gets cut off by Valla.

"Please spare me the theatrics and come inside-", says Valla, gesturing to her chambers.

The Einherjar lifts the corner of his mouth and enters the room with her, slowly changing his form to reveal that he is in fact-

"-Loki."


	4. God of Mischief

The Einherjar soldier reveals himself to be Loki, the God of Mischief. He chuckles as he walks to Valla, smiling mischievously. His body emitted a faint glow as it slowly warped itself from a soldier to a prince.

"You never get fooled by that, sister. I'm actually surprised the queen fell for it. What gave me away?"

He stops in front of his sister, waiting for her answer.

Valla speaks, "Do not be so certain that she did not know. After all, your tricks came from her." She walks back to the window and leans over it. Loki slowly follows and stands next to her, joining her in watching the realm eternal. His sister was right. Loki remembers the small memories of his youth when he first grasped the basics of magic under the tutelage of the queen. He may deny it, but Valla knows Loki loves their mother deeply.

"And to answer your question-", Valla looks at him, "-it is common for the soldiers to greet everyone in the room before they proceed with fulfilling their orders." Loki laughs softly and turns to Valla.

"You are the first Einherjar to not greet me when it is nearly impossible to ignore the fact that I am the only one with the queen at the time."

"What if they just didn't recognize you? If they thought you were someone else? Or if they didn't expect to see you?"

"The soldier went to my chambers, brother. If he expects to see anyone here, it would have to be me."

"Oh sister.", says Loki, leaning closer to Valla to play with her braid. "It's very rare for someone to outwit me."

He whispers to her ear, " Why are you so good at it?"

Valla whispers back; mimicking him, "Why are you even here?" Loki sighs and takes a few steps back.

"I wished to see you and talk to you Valla.", he says as he walks to the sofa and comfortably sits on it.

Valla remembers her mother's request. She sits beside her brother and Loki faces her.

"Why was Mother here? What did you talk about?", he asks.

"Mother was... visiting me. Like what you are doing now, brother.", replies Valla, thinking about how to insert Thor's coronation. Loki seemed skeptic but he listened on.

"She wanted to know if I was ready for Thor's coronation.", she added.

Loki exhales sharply and looks away from his sister. "She's asking you to talk to me again, isn't she?"

Valla's silence was a good enough answer for her brother. Loki chuckled.

"You know, sister. I'm starting to think that you don't talk to me of your own will."

"That is not true.", Valla retorted.

Loki faces her sharply and replies, slowly raising his voice, "Really now? I believe she's also told you to defend yourself in situations where I get skeptic. You probably have a response ready to EVERYTHING I SA-"

"Loki!", the lady said firmly. Loki falls silent. She did not look amused.

"She's cares for you in ways and lengths you do not know. You must not speak of her that way, brother."

Her brother remained silent. Valla continues, "And I speak to you of my own accord. Everything I have said to you is of my own will."

Loki still remains silent. "You will attend the coronation, yes? You have to be there."

Loki nods in agreement. "How does the queen want me to behave this time?", he asks, lacking enthusiasm.

Valla sighs and holds his hand in between her palms, like Frigga did. Loki was caught off guard and pulled his hand a little as a reflex but he soon obliged. Valla strokes his hand as she speaks.

"Please don't do anything you would regret.", Valla says softly, so as to make sure he hears every word clearly. Then silence fills the room. After a few moments, an Einherjar soldier knocks on her door. Valla gets up to open the door and face the soldier.

He greets both of them and proceeds to speak of his intentions, "The coronation will begin shortly. The king has sent me to escort both of you to the throne room."

Valla thanks the soldier and nods at Loki. Loki gets up and walks to the two. Valla closes her door and walks to the throne room with Loki and the Einherjar escort who is this time, very much real.


	5. Pre-ceremonial Conversations

Thor walks, with a drink in hand, then turns left to a dim hallway leading to the throne hall. Upon entering, he is greeted by the dancing flames of a bonfire at the entrance. Thor finishes his wine and admires its wonderful taste. He walks over to the bonfire and forcefully throws his goblet to the ground, smashing it to bits whilst yelling, "Another!" as a request for another drink.

He continues to walk down the hallway, in between large golden draperies hanging from the ceilings of the palace. The dangling cloths reflect the flames from bonfire and in return seemed to glow. Beneath them stands a shadow of a man with long curved horns. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, Thor stops on his tracks. Emerging from the shadows is Loki, who greets his brother and stand beside him.

"Nervous brother?", Loki teases Thor.

Thor laughs in return and replies, "Have you ever known me to be nervous, brother?"

Loki tilts head slightly to the side whilst thinking. "Well, there was this one time in Nornheim-" He gets interrupted by Thor.

"That wasn't the nerves, brother! It was the rage of battle!", Thor corrects him proudly. "How else would I have gotten past a hundred warriors to pull us out of there?"

Loki gives him a look of doubt. "As I recall, _I_ was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

Thor laughs again at his brother's words as a servant arrives with his previously requested drink. The servant holds out a goblet on a tray to Thor.

Thor smiles and says, "Fighting war with jester tricks." This makes the servant chuckle under his breath, which Loki did not fail to notice.

He gazes upon the servant then onto the goblet on the tray. Twisting his palm while gesturing to the goblet, he casts a spell. The goblet started towobble, catching the servant's attention. The servant's eyes widened as he saw three black snakes slithering out of the ceramic.

"Ahh!", the servant screams and lets go of the tray, letting fall on the floor.

"Loki...", Thor calls to his brother, giving him a look. "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"That was just a bit of fun.", Loki replies and turns to the terrified servant. "Right, my friend?", he adds as he nods at the servant.

With a quick swipe of the hand, the snakes disappear. The servant quickly picks up the tray with the goblet, bows at the two and leaves the scene. A few seconds later, another servant comes along and hands Thor his helmet. Thor thanks him and takes the winged helmet from the servant's hands. He holds it up to his face and spins it around, taking a good look at its silver exterior. Loki glances at it.

"Nice feathers.", he remarks.

"We are not going over this again, are we?", Thor replies and glances at Loki's horned helmet. "Cow.", he taunts. Loki defends himself.

"I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?", Loki rhetorically asks. Then his tone changes from a playful one to something more stern.

"I have waited for this day as much as you have, brother. I am glad it has finally come."

Thor faces him and places his hand on Loki's nape, giving it a soft pat. "Thank you, brother.", he says and smiles.

"I must go join Valla and the others for the opening procession.", Loki says and Thor lets him go. They bid farewell to each other and Loki walks away, leaving Thor alone. He starts to pace back and forth, gripping the helmet in his hands. It finally dawned on him what was really going to happen that day. In a matter of minutes, he will soon be the sitting on the throne as the new ruler of Asgard, which is no small task. It isn't like the training and adventures he used to go through. It is a real responsibility that he must put above everything else. He may not be nervous, but he wasn't overtly confident either. A very rare occurence for him.

In the middle of his pondering, he hears a voice calling his name. He turns to its origin and sees his mother, Frigga. Frigga walks over to him and greets him.

"There's nothing wrong with being nervous.", Frigga reassures him. This makes Thor chuckle.

"Why does _everyone_ say that? I am _not_ nervous.", Thor insists. Frigga does not believe him but she smiles anyway and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Just remember-", she tells him as she gently squeezes his shoulder, "-that you have something that even the Allfather does not have."

Thor furrows his eyebrows in confusion and asks, "And what is that?"

"Me for a mother.", the queen proudly replies; making her son smile. She pats his shoulder and walks away to join the others for the procession. Thor puts on his helmet as the queen leaves. He takes a deep breath and follows her shortly as the ceremony starts.


	6. Coronation

Indistinct voices echoed around the kingdom of Asgard. Visitors from other realms arrive and are greeted by the gigantic golden statues at the entrance of the realm eternal. They come in masses heading towards the palace. The people of Asgard start to gather in both sides of the throne hall, eagerly waiting. Odin is seated at the throne of Asgard, looking over his people. He saw the excitement and enthusiasm of the Asgardians towards today's event. It's time.

The king nods to the soldiers near the entrance as a signal to start the ceremonial procession. The soldiers grip the handles of the towering golden double doors and opens them simultaneously with all their strength. As the doors open, two long lines of Einherjar soldiers begin marching through the hall. They abruptly come to a halt upon reaching the end of the hall and both lines turn to face each other, creating a golden wall of soldiers on both sides of the pathway.

After a few moments, Frigga emerges from the entrance; inspiring praises from the crowd. Odin admires his queen from afar. She was worth more than all the gold in the realm to him. Her beauty outshines the stars that plague the night's sky. Her long golden gown flows gracefully as she entered. She had her hair up in a knot embellished with gems. Frigga starts to walk a few steps then pauses to wait to for the next person to arrive.

Loki enters the hall and walks to the queen. His golden horned helmet and armor glistens along with the palace. His long dark green cape glides smoothly as he walks, barely touching the ornate floor. He offers his hand up to her, making Frigga smile and gladly take his hand.

Together, they walk through the hall, passing in between the Einherjar. They both smile at the people on either side. Odin patiently waits at the end of the hall for his wife and son to arrive. The pair stop at the foot of the stairs leading to the throne and bow in front of the king. Odin bows back and the two separate. Frigga walks up the stairs to stand near the throne, next to Odin. Loki walks to the top of the stairs and stands on the topmost left. The people continue to cheer as more people arrive.

Seconds after, Valla emerges from the entrance with Lady Sif. They bow to each other and proceed to walk down the hall, greeting the people. Valla wears a fairly simple yet elegant gown of blue and a crown of silver. She waves at the visitors and Asgardians as they walk. Sif proudly wears her silver armor as she walks alongside Valla. Like the first two, they stop on their tracks to pay respects to the king.

The pair head to left side of the flight stairs, joining Loki. All three form a line along the stairs with Loki at the topmost step, Valla in the middle and Sif at the bottom. Loki smiles and gives a small bow to his sister, which Valla gladly returns. Everyone faces the entrance once again to welcome the other guests.

Next in line came the Warriors Three: Volstagg the Valiant, Fandral the Dashing and Hogun the Grim. The people burst into shouts of praise for the group as they walk proudly down the hall, wearing their best armor.

Volstagg raises his weapon, encouraging more cheers from the crowd. Hogun tightens his ponytail and nods to the soldiers as they walk past them. Fandral runs his hand through his well groomed blonde hair and smiles charmingly; to which the ladies cannot help but blush to.

They do exactly what the others did and bowed to Odin before proceeding to the right side of the stairs and forming a line like Loki, Valla and Sif. The first trio and the warriors bow to each other. Then the man everyone has been waiting for enters.

Thor walks down the hall with his head high and his heart pounding. He shouts at the crowd and the crowds shout back. The loudest cheers, praises and applause erupted from the people as he walked.

"Thor! Thor! Thor!" they shouted. He holds his weapon, a large hammer, aloft as he smiles happily at the crowd. Thor was not nervous at all. Everything he felt before the ceremony seemed to disappear as he went closer to the throne. He has waited for this very moment all his life. It was all he wanted.

Thor eventually reaches the end of the hall, stops in front of the stairs and kneels in front of his father; his weapon at his side. He winks at Frigga, making her smile. He nods to the warrior trio and Sif and smiles at his siblings. Odin stands up and walks to the top of the stairs. He holds his palm up and the people grew quiet. Silence filled the hall with everyone facing the king.

Odin starts to speak, his voice reverberating throughout the entire hall, "Thor Odinson, my first born, my heir."

Valla glances at Loki. She could've sworn she saw him give a look. She brushes it off on her mind and focuses her attention back to the coronation.

Odin continues, "So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star." He gestures to the hammer.

"Its power has no equal! It is a weapon to destroy and a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across my realms since the time of the great beginning."

The king continued to narrate the milestones of his reign. Thor listened attentively, taking in every word. These were the things he must achieve, if not surpass, as a king. As Odin speaks, Valla felt uneasy. _What is this feeling?_ she thought.

The surroundings seemed to fade as she focused her senses. _Something's wrong._ Her eyes scan the crowd and the hall.

 _But what?_ She is pulled out of her thoughts upon hearing Odin's loud and clear voice.

"Do you, Thor Odinson, swear to guard the Nine Realms?" the king asks the Crown Prince.

"I swear," Thor firmly vows.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear-" Odin asks in a stronger tone,"-to cast aside your selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I swear," Thor vows with all his heart.

Valla was certain that Loki tried his best to suppress a chuckle. She admits that he has a point. Thor has accomplished many feats and won many battles; fueling his somehow innate arrogance.

"Then on this day; I, Odin Allfather, will proclaim yo-" the king froze. He fell silent long enough for inaudible whispering to sprout amongst the audience. Something was up.  
Valla felt uneasy again. She turns to the king. _Could you be feeling it too, Father?_ She felt everyone slowly starting to get nervous.

Then Odin spoke, alarmed and his words barely heard, "Frost Giants."


	7. Breach of Borders

Deep within the Asgardian palace was the Allfather's vault of relics. Inside the vault were alcoves filled with many ancient weapons and artifacts from Odin's previous battles. The soldiers and guards would always take turns in securing the vault and patrolling inside its premises. Today was no exception. Two guards start their patrol inside the vault, walking down the pathway. Little do they know, a frigid danger awaits them at the end of the vault.

Unknown to everyone the realm, three towering Jotuns managed to sneak into the king's heavily guarded room of treasures. Their movements were so quiet and clandestine; the guards never felt their presence. The giants hid in the shadows, slowly travelling deeper into the vault. They try their best to avoid violence, no matter how tempting; they were after something entirely diffferent. Why else would they enter Asgardian territory? Then again, almost all realms are under Asgard's protection.

One of the Jotuns touched a portion of the wall and a layer of ice slowly crawled through the surface. The guards felt cold all of a sudden but they brushed it off. After all, their warm heavy armor was made for a reason. The Frost Giants' vibrant red eyes glinted in the dark, carefully watching the guards' every move.

After what seemed like an eternity creeping deeper and deeper into the vault, just as the Frost Giants grow weary of their slow progress; they found it. Their target: The Casket of Ancient Winters, sitting on a pedestal. Having the power to freeze an entire planet in a matter of minutes, the casket was the most powerful weapon for the Jotuns. They have been deprived of it far too long. It's time they get it back.

The giants were ready to retrieve the relic when a few guards started heading towards the casket. Frustrated, they emerge from the shadows. Nothing will hold them back now. One of them forms a sword of ice and stabs the unsuspecting guards, rendering them lifeless and frozen.

The Jotuns surround the casket afterwards and look intently at it. It glowed a cold blue, the same color as the Frost Giants' tough skin. It was there, finally, at their grasp. One of them reach out to take it.

* * *

Odin spoke, alarmed and his words barely heard, "Frost Giants."

In the blink of an eye raises his spear and thrusts it back down. The loud thump as it hits the floor echoes around the entire palace. He immediately walks away afterwards, heading for the vault. The people are surprised and confused, even Thor. Frigga gives her children a concerned look and motions them to go after their father. All three nod and follow Odin to the vault. She calms the crowd and calls on the four warriors, asking them to help with the reception of guests.

* * *

As the Jotun grasps the handles and lifts the casket, the wall behind it starts to dissolve; the echoes of the king's spear resonates around the room. Emerging from what seemed like a dead end wall is a 2,000 foot tall automaton. The giants step back in shock and tried to flee with the casket but they were too late. The gigantic metal man takes out the Frost Giants with a strong blast of Odinforce, an orange-white beam resembling fiery energy, lancing out of its face apertures or "eyes". It only took one sweep of the beam to wipe them out. He takes back the casket, places it in its original place and returns to his hiding place. The wall closes itself as soon as he enters.

After a few moments, the king and his children arrive at the scene. The cool breeze blows past them as they enter. They are greeted by both the bodies of the guards and the giants scattered around the pathway. Sharp icicles protrude from different places. Odin is unfazed and proceeds to check on the casket. Thor, on the other hand, is absorbed in examining what happened.

Valla treads carefully on the pathway, which is now partially covered in ice. She looks around and sees the frozen bodies and blood of the fallen guards. She looks the other way and sees one of the giants' singed corpses staring at her, with his red eyes frozen still. She takes a step back and gasps softly. Then a warm hand lands on her shoulder in the middle of the cold. She looks up and sees Loki. He gently grips her shoulder and directs her away from the cadavers. Although this was the first time she has seen death, Valla felt familiar with it. Then it hits her.

 _It this what I felt earlier?_ she recalls. It could be. But it still felt all too familiar for her, as though she has witnessed countless deaths before. Valla is engulfed in confusion like everyone else.

Thor suddenly spoke, "The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" He was furious. His voice shook with anger.

"They have paid," Odin replies and glances at their lifeless bodies,"With their lives. The Destroyer did his work, the casket is safe and all is well."

"All is well?" Thor repeats his father's words, shocked. He raises hand and gestures to the entire vault, "They broke into the vault! If the Frost Giants have stolen even one of these relics-!"

"They didn't!" Odin retorted sharply.

"Well, I want to know why!" says Thor, slightly raising his voice.

Loki quietly watches the two argue while Valla sighs quietly to herself. She knew how Thor's temper always gets the better of him. It was one of the things she had to get used to while growing up; patching up his petty fights with other people along the way. Valla normally tolerates it but the gravity of everything that has happened seems to have taken a toll on her. The scent of freshly spilled blood of friend and foe combined with the clashing voices of her father and brother; all while standing inside a freezing vault. She felt tired.

Loki sees that she is down and whispers to her, "I think it is better for you to leave, sister." Valla weakly nods and walks back to the hall. The conversation between the Odin and Thor continues.

"I have a truce with Laufey, king of the Jotuns," Odin explains to his son.

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable."

Odin turns to Thor and asks him, "What action would you take?"

Thor replies almost immediately, "March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare to cross our borders again!"

"You're thinking only as a warrior," the king replies, much to Thor's dismay.

"Well, this was an act of war!"

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail," Odin says, keeping his composure.

"Look how far they got!" Thor emphasizes, slowly losing his.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed," Odin declares a solution.

Thor, clearly frustrated with his father not understanding his point, firmly says, "As king of Asgar-"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT KING!" Odin roars, rendering Thor speechless.

Odin cools down and adds calmly, "Not yet."


End file.
